Zutara: From the ashes
by Blackleopardcub
Summary: What if Aang never got back the avatar state?What if he had lost? What happens now that Ozei has won the war?(zutara, Suka,Tang).
1. Prologue

**hello, fellow zutarians** **be proud its 2018 and zutara is still going strong.** **Now I have read a lot of fanfic probably more then I should but despite this, I haven't read one where the gang had lost the war. when I watched the show this is something that iv always wondered about. so now to satisfy others and my own curiosity I have taken the liberty to answer said question. so...** **what if Aang's avatar state never came back? what if Aang had lost the war? What happens now that Ozei's won the war.** **Disclaimer: Avatar has not now nor will it ever be mine sadly.**

Updated **) Feb 6 2019**

00000000000000p0000000p0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Book 3**

 **SOZINS COMET PART 4** **(oh the horror)**

(muahahaha) Your weak, just like the rest of your people Ozai laughed to the rock shield Aang had thrown around himself. They did not deserve to exist in this world, IN MY WORLD!. Now prepare to join them. PREPARE TO DIE! he brought his fist down with red flames bursting from them. He backed away before blasting more fire pushing Aang into a rock wall. Harnessing all the strength of the comet he sent another blast breaking the rock shield into peace.

Aang flow against the wall falling to the ground only to be toppled by debris. Ozei stood over Aangs crushed body maniacally laughing "come out little boy". Aang dug himself out using the last of his strength. He laid defeated at the fire lords mercy. With one swift movement, he grabbed the avatar from around his neck hoisting him up in the air. Aang struggled half-heartedly trying to rip his hands away. I could kill you Ozai spoke "I should"."But I won't. "No if I kill you now you would just be reborn and the fire nation would have to start our hunt for you all over again"." So until I find a way to break that pesky cycle I need you alive". With one last menacing chuckle, he flows back to his air balloon.

At the entrance, two guards stood waiting for him. He sharply trusted Aang into their arms before telling them to take him to the cells. Ozai turned his head to watch the earth kingdom burn. Finally, he thought. The world is mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not to far away Suki, Sakka, and Toph looked on in horror as their friend was dragged away. They were quiet for a few seconds looking on in disbelief and in the end, it was Suki that spoke up. We need to get out of here" she said quietly. Sakka nodded and began moving the airship away. Unfortunately, the movement did not go unnoticed

Sokka turned when he heard the startled scream of his name just before a bolt of lightning hit them. The airship shook and the loud rumble of the matter came to a halt. They were falling. Suki quickly grabbed Tophs hand and ran for it. the airship was going down.

Behind them, they heard the window glass break with a shader and a terrifying laugh. They made it to the bottom and opened the ramp. Sokka gulped at the black water below. "DUCK"! They heard Suki's frantic yell. Suki yanked Toph down and pressed her and herself to the cold metal base of the airship. Sakka watched as the fireball sour overhead singing the tips of Tophs hair then heard it hit the water. They were on there feet in an instant and soon saw themselves face to face with Ozai.

Toph pulled up the metal ground before bending it at the rapidly approaching Ozai. She hardly had time to practice her metal sight bending, so much of the metal, she flung never made contact. Suki turned to the rapidly approaching water and made a choice. With a shove, she sent both Toph and Sakka over the edge. Sakka looked up at the airship as he fell and watched with horror. Ozai had grabbed Suki's arm just before she could make the jump. "NO! let go of me she struggled but Ozai was too strong. Ozai used his fire to launch himself and Suki from the crashing airship. SOOKKKAA! Suki had cried.

SUKI! came Sokka's reply before he hit the water.

The water was dark and murky and all Sakka could hear was his pounding heart. He swam upwards dodging the debris from the sunken airship. When Sakka broke the water his eyes were glued to the spot where Suki had been abducted.

Only the splashes of another person reaching the surface drew his attention back to the water.

Tophs arms were flailing as she tried to stay afloat. Sokka immediately swam over to her side and Toph had grabbed onto his shoulders. She coughed wildly spitting up water in her attempt to breathe. They only had a moment to take in the horror-filled view of the airship falling towards them before they were forced back underwater. Somewhere in the confusion, Toph had been torn away from Sokka.

As much as he tried he could not swim against the large wave that formed and it pushed him farther down. The last thing Sokka saw was Tophs limp floating body.

Then it all went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **And so ends the prologue. for the actual chapters, I will try to make them longer than this.**

 **I will try to update a chapter every weekend and I may or may not update the first chapter this weekend. if not then next Sunday.**

 **PS. this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Happy Friday:)**


	2. When the smoke clears

**Authors note:**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa and a** **happy Hanukkah To you.**

 **This was originally going to be up on Christmas but it just didn't happen. But now the long-awaited Chapter one is finally ready. So enjoy.**

 **(Updated Feb 6, 2019)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Book** 4

 **chapter 1**

 **(Katara)**

Katara stared into the crackling fire, watching it flicker and dance. It was only the second night after the comet came and the smell of smoke still lingered in the air. She felt numb. Her mind spinning with questions she didn't know the answers to. Ozai won. did that mean Aang never came back? Or worse did he and was captured... was he dead? And what of toph, Sakka, or Suki, were they still alive either? Was she and Zuko the only ones left? That thought specifically made her heart hurt.

To be honest she didn't know how she and Zuko had made it this far. Katara thought back to their escape. She and Zuko had been Standing over Azula while she thrashed wildly in her chained position. Her hair once tidy and neat was now uneven as if it were hacked off with hedge clippers. Her cries and tears were almost terrifying. To see someone who you had feared for months, someone who could always keep their cool under stress to be denounced to a puddle of grief and sadness was unnerving.

Not as unnerving however then seeing through tears and cries turn to laughter in an instant. Her laugh had a twisted undertone of insanity to it before she spat out an angry "Fools!" "You may have won the battle but it seems I've won the war!"

Her gaze rested on the sky just behind us and Katara had a sinking. feeling before she turned around. An evil sneer greeted her as she locked eyes with the Firelord, no the phoenix king himself, Ozai.that was when her world came crashing down on top of her.

Katara shook her head of the unpleasant memory. She didn't want to think of the mad dash she and Zuko had made to Appa. Or the fiery assault that followed after. So she turned her gaze onto her quiet companion. Zuko's own eyes were plastered to the fire as well. His tunic was still burnt showing off his latest scar. Neither had said anything to one another after their escape. Both to caught up in their own thoughts. So they sat in a meaningful silence letting the day drift by till the sky turned dark.

It only then did Katara dare ask the looming question that circled their heads." what do we do now"?

Zuko was quiet for a moment. his eyes still fixed on the flickering flames." We need to find the others" regroup then go from there".

"How do we do that"? "Appa took a lot of hits, he cants fly and even if he could we wouldn't know where to look".

Our best bet is to head back to the earth kingdom Zuko began. If there not their odds are my uncle and the wight lotus will be." If they haven't all been captured". He said this under his breath but Katara had caught it. Before she could respond though, he had gotten up from his grassy spot and stalked over to Appa. The great sky bison groaned in greeting as Zuko patted his side. He climbed up his side carefully avoiding any burn marks he had and removed a black duffle bag. His hand slipped inside and pulled out an apple and a piece of bread. He tossed them to me lightly and I caught them with ease before he grabbed his own.

Katara watched as he picked up a thin stick and wondered over to a grassless patch. he dragged the stick through the dirt crisscrossing lines. At first, Katara thought he was just doodling in the ground but when he beckoning her over she saw a rough drawing of a map. Zuko pointed to a spot with three trees. "We are here". The quickest way to Ba Sing Sa is through. this pass. He pointed to what looked like a thin land bridge.

"They're he continued we have to catch a fairy"

But that's an eight-day trip on foot and the fire nation know we, re here. "We d be spotted before then".

"Not if we travel by night". firebenders are weaker when the sun goes down so odds are the soldiers will search by day and sleep by night.

Katara gazed at the retreating sun and the fleeting light. " We should get some sleep" Zuko huffed before lifting himself up. He hissed from his still throbbing wound. Katara wished she still had her waterskin bag so she could heal him more but it had been lost when they had escaped. "I'm fine," Zuko said noticing her worried look. Katara knew he wasn't fine. though he tried to hide it she could tell he was still hunched over a little, but she let it go.

With a sigh, she grabbed her sleeping bag from Appa's saddle and laid it down five feet from the burning fire. The wind blow again this time causing Katara's hair to fly into her mouth. With a shiver, she pulled the furry blanket closer. Her gaze rested on Zuko. He slept on nothing more than a blanket underneath him. His body had been turned away from hers with his backside aluminated by the fire. She briefly wondered how he wasn't cold but that thought was soon outweighed by her constant worrying. rolling back over she stared into the fire again. Sleep was far from her mind. "Oh, Sokka...where are you"?

000000000000000001110000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sokka)

Sokka's head was pounding and his mussels ached. He felt horrible. Everyone who said that death wouldn't hurt was sadly mistaken. In the gloom of his mind, he heard a faint sound."Sokka...Sokka". It sounded echoey and far away. Was it Yue? has she come to take him to the spirit world?

SOKKA!! The voice called more irritatedly." "I'm here Yue have you come to guide me"?.Sokka heard a faint growl before his body began to shake."

Sokka is not Yue and your not dead so stop messing around and get up already"!!

Sokka bolted right up and opened his eyes. An act he regrets because soon the room was spinning. He winced as he leaned back and brought his hand up to his head were a very large bump was located. Turning his head he saw the sightless green eyes and an impatient earth bender staring him down.

"Bout time Snoozles". Are you are you to join us in the living world yet"? Toph asked sarcastically.

"Toph"? "where...how did we get here"?

Toph shrugged. "I just woke up here two hours before you did". Sokka sat up slowly this time and looked around the room. They were on a boat and the room was small. The floor and walls where wooden with no windows or earth in sight. At the side of his bed was a table with a silver tray of meaty dumplings and a half-eaten sandwich. He took the platter eagerly and began to stuff his face not caring that the dish could very well be poisoned. Evan the fact that he was kidnapped and stuffed into what looked like a sell seemed to slip his mind. Although a persistent earthbender would make sure he didn't forget for long." Are you done yet"? Toph said while tapping her foot.

He placed the last dumpling into his mouth before setting it back on the tray. He looked down at the wooden bed. It was as comfortable as it appeared and Sokka found himself rubbing at the tight knot that formed in his neck. He rolled his shoulders back until he heard a distinct pop than he was up.

Sokka jingled the knob. He was surprised when the door opened. Whoever took them captive wasn't very smart. Sokka poked his head out and looked down the hallway. There was nothing but rows of rooms. "This is so strange," Sokka though. If they were prisoners then were are the guards and why isn't the door locked?

"Sokka look". Toph who was already out of the room had felt her way to the end of the hallway. Her ear was pressed to the wooden wall " I think someones on the other side" Sokka came quietly careful not to make a creek in the floorboards.

He slunk to the walls and peered over the side. Sure enough, three guards with uniforms stood casually in front of the way out. Sokka licked his lips as a plan formulated in his mind. Well, it wasn't much of an elaborate plan really more of a charge in and don't look back type of plan. Toph Sokka said turning back to his blind friend. " do you think you can metal bend"?

"Well, I could if there was metal here to bend". "this place is completely Scott free of any kind of earth".

Sokka glanced around to see that she was right. The boat was made f nothing but wood and copper screws. Come to think of it the only boats like this that Sokka knew of were the ones from the water tribes. How peculiar but Sokka didn't have time to dwell on that. Instead, he told Toph to grab on to his shirt, that he just realized wasn't the one he had on during the Comet and to not let go. Toph reluctantly agreed and took a handful of his blue and white shirt still muttering something about not wanting to play the helpless blind girl. Sokka ignored those comments along with the one of how he could beat these suckers with her arm tied around her back if she had some earth.

He took a deep breath before charging forwards. He heard the guards friendly chatter cease only to be replaced with panicked scurrying out of the way. Sokka smirked.in both.amusement and shock. He had expected them to be surprised but then attempt to recapture them not look on as they made their escape. But it didn't matter to Sokka whoever has them has already proven that they aren't the brightest.

"Sokka wait"! one of them called. But Sokka didn't stop. He ran up the stairs only slipping once before barging open The door. It led out onto the deck where Sokka immediately caught sight of the Northern water tribe flag whipping in the wind. So it was stolen he thought. He came to a halt as dozens of armed worriers surrounded him and toph. He turned only to find the worriers from below deck cutting off his exit. His heartbeat quickened and he braced for the firey attack that was sure to come soon. But it never did.

Instead, the circle opened up to let in a single worrier. Sokkas stance immediately dropped when he caught sight of the familiar blue wolf helmet and when the worrier removed it only one word managed to escape him.

"Dad"?

.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Aang)

Aang gasped for air. Water dripped down his bald head into the murky basin below him. His face was a cherry red from being held upside down for so long. at first, he had a minor headache but after two hours he felt lightheaded. He held his eyes closed tight using the rest of his strength to try and break free of the ropes but they refused to budge. when he opened his eyes they met face to face with the soldier. "Please, he coughed stop". The guard didn't answer instead his hand came to rest on the lever. Aang took another deep breath before he was sent back into the basin.

Aang's eyes stung from the chlorine and his lungs burned, begging him to breathe. The build-up in his chest hurt demanding to be released but just when he thought he would black out the lever was pulled forwards and lifted him out. Water spilled from his mouth before fits of coughing followed.

" That's enough general ling, he's ready to talk". the guard that entered had full body armor. the helmet disguised its face but it didn't matter. Aang knows that voice anywhere. Aangs gray eyes narrowed into slits but he just laughed.

"Hello, Avatar".

"Ozai".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Authors note:**

 **ok not as long as I wanted but I made it to 2k and that's good enough for now.**

 **Special shout out to DeannaBear. Thanks for the helpful tips. Grammarly is a great tool. Looking forward to what you think of this one. As for next weeks chapter, it will most likely be late too. I have a project due after winter break that needs my full attention.**

 **Question.**

 **For suki should I write what happens with her over the course of the story like with Sokka and Toph or should I do one long chapter of Suki telling everyone what happens like a story within a story?**

 **Besides, that, have a merry Christmas kwanza, Hanukkah and a happy new year**.


	3. The first steps

**Authors note** : **I am still alive. it has been a long couple of weeks but I'm back. To make up for this incredibly late chapter I have made it three times as long as the last. The next couple of chapters will just be set up to pay close attention to certain things. it will come in handy later on. Without further ado please enjoy.** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So.. the great and powerful avatar, in my presence oh how lucky can I be. Ozai chuckled sarcastically. He walked circles around Aang as he continued. "I must admit I am disappointed, after all the talk I've heard about you I was hoping for more of a challenge.

" Let me go" Aang yelled continuing his struggle.

"What so you can run free"? "So you can continue your pathetic attempt to stop me"? His amused tone dropped to a dangerous level." Now, why would I ever do that".

"Please listen" Aang pleated. The four nations are meant to be just that four. Why can't you see that what your doing is wrong? You're hurting a lot of people and destroying their lives. But you don't have to play the bad guy. You can still fix this. You can still be the best Firelord for your people.

If Aang could he would have offered Ozai his hand. he refused to believe that anyone can be that heartless.

Ozai stared at the monk who swayed upside down from his ceiling. Then Aang wasn't sure but he heard a small chuckle. Was the Firelord was laughing at him? Ozai gave a slow sarcastic clap.

"Wow...I mean bravo avatar bravo" he laughed. " I feel so touched he said while placing a hand over his heart. or at least the spot where his heart would have been if he had one."You've brought tears to my eyes. Ahahaha. he fake wiped away a tear before sobering.

"Save your breath I'm not here because I feel bad about winning" he sneered."No, I'm here because my trader of a brother is messing with my plans and until I have him and the rest of the white lotus members in my custody he will continue to be a nuisance". "He nearly reconquered Ba Sing Sa in the name of the earth kingdom during Sozins Comet. That can not happen again. That is why you are going to tell me where they are hiding.

" What makes you think I would know where he is"? Aang has no idea where Iroh could have been though he had glimpsed a sight of a camp on his way to fight Ozai and wouldn't be surprised if it belonged to Iroh. But Ozai didn't know that so maybe he could feign Cluelessness.

"Call it a hunch" Ozai retorted.

"Well, it looks like your hunch was wrong. I don't know anything about his whereabouts.

"Don't play dumb with me avatar. your not a very convincing lier you know".

Aang stayed quiet keeping his head turned and avoiding eye contact. " I wonder Ozai continued. "If you would be as clueless if one of your dear friend's life depended on it". "At this Aang's eyes meet Ozais and he knew he got the avatar's attention."Maybe that female worrier"? Aang said nothing. "Or that earth bender"? Aang said nothing. "Or how about my traitorous son or that pathetic excuse of a worrier from the south". Still, Aang said nothing. "Or maybe that waterbender that managed to escape my grasp so long ago". Aang flinched at that and Ozai gave an evil smile on this.

" Ah the waterbender, Tell me young avatar what would you do if I had her right now"?

Aang closed his eyes tightly while Ozai continued not wanting to imagine it at all.

"Would you shout",? "Would you scream to me at how much you hated me"? "Or would you beg for me to let her go"?

Aang eyes closed tighter.

" Tell me avatar could you bear to watch as I tortured her. As I tore her apart limb by limb until she is nothing but a lifeless corpse in my hand.

Don't you dare touch her"!Aang yelled unable to keep it in any more. Ozai Wore a smirk before turning to Ling." Take him back to his sellers and don't let him out of your sight". Ling nodded before waving over two additional guards to his side. Ozai licked his lips as he walked out. The clanger of two metal bars was all Aang heard before he was let down.

"You," Ozai said before gripping the soldiers shirt and hosting him off the ground until they met eye to eye. Ozai spoke in a low tone."Take your best men and search the woods". Find that waterbender. I don't care how you do it just bring her back alive. The Guard nodded quickly and when Ozai through him to the ground he scattered to his feet then out the door. Leaving only a shadow in his wake.

.ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Book 4 Chapter 2

(ZUKO) Day 1

Zuko didn't sleep that night. His lightning wound stung making it hard to get comfortable. He was exhausted. The last two nights after the comet were filled with panicked escapes and long trudges through the woods. Despite this, the stinging of his unbandaged wound kept him awake. So after an hour of counting constellations, he decided to just keep watch. So there he was sharpening his board sords together five hours before sunrise. The low clanking sound of sliding metal and distant cat-owl coos were not enough to keep his thoughts at bay. mostly it was about Ba Sing Sa. More specifically his uncle. Ozei's words still haunt him. How he had wanted to burn the city to the ground along with everyone inside. Was his uncle still alive? The thought kept ringing in his head on a loop. He shook his head forcing the thought out. Of course, he's alive. He stopped sharpening his swords when an even scarier thought entered his head. what if he's not? what if no one is alive. Could he really be the last one?

His eyes set on the sleeping form of Katara. She looked peaceful as she lay next to the dying embers. the cool winds blew and she clutched her sleeping bag tighter hoping to keep the cold out.No If there was one thing that's for certain is that he was not the last one. He got up from his spot next to the tree and wandered over to her kneeling beside her head. She had a smile on her face as she slept and he almost didn't want to wake her. But they had to get moving and couldn't afford to waste another hour. By now any soldiers that could come looking for them should be setting up camp for the night. Zuko gently shook her awake earning him a sleepy objection and a mumble that sounded like "five more minutes".

" Katara come on we have to get moving"

Katara rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly opened them. Sluggishly she sat up."Zuko"? "what time is it"?

"Two hours after sunset came his gritty response". Zuko left her side to fold his blanket. "Come on we have limited time and the blockade is a long way away" Zuko insisted.

Somewhere in the sleepy haze that was Katara's mind, she had registered what Zuko had said." Wait... the blockade"?Zuko nodded his head. "Its the closest port to us"." Ozai was so sure of his victory he made plans to host an end of the war festival" he explained. he lifted his blanket onto Appa's saddle, petting the bisons head afterward. "We can easily blend in with the crowds of people and pretend to be returning colonists".Katara threw her sleeping bag up as well then took another look at Appas burns. They looked bad but was healing nicely. He had five burns. one on his ear two on his legs and the other three on his back. The fur had been burned off leaving angry red skin in its place.

" Katara".

when she turned Zuko had lightly tossed her an apple. It was as big as her palm and its red coloring had begun to change to a more yellowish color near the top. The two had packed lightly the day of the comet. Katara mentally cursed her self for not packing more food.she knew that this could happen but she wanted so badly to believe that Aang would come back and save the world that she convinced herself that she wouldn't need the extra supplies. She took a bite and With that, they were on there way with nothing but moonlight to guide them. Zuko wouldn't dare try to firebend it would be like a red flag to any passerby. So he used his swords as a blind man uses a stick to feel around his surroundings.

 _ **(Time skip)**_

They walked in silence for hours until Zuko came to an abrupt stop. His eyes were fixed on the trail in front of them. it was an open patch where for some reason the trees did not spread to. it wasn't big only six feet across but it was enough for Zuko to notice. Something wasn't right. Katara who hadn't noticed he had stopped nearly ran into him. "Why are we stopping," she asked quizzically. Zuko didn't answer her instead he picked up a decent size rock, then three more. Katara looked on curiously. Zuko through the first rock and it landed in the center of the clearing. The second then landed close to them. "What are you doing," Katara asked incredulously. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. The last rock landed just a little farther than the first. A snap was heard and the rock was cut into two by a metal contraption.

Zuko approached it carefully. he knelt by it lighting a small flame in his hand."What is it".Katara had gotten over her initial shock and came over to kneel beside him.

"A platypus-bear trap ". Its hunting season Zuko elaborated. Starting at the beginning of summer and ending at the end of the fall. There will be dozens of traps like this. Zuko got to his feet brushing the dirt from his pant legs. Katara who had grabbed Appa's rains again had led the bison away from the trap. " So people just go around looking for animals to trap?," she asked catching up to Zuko. In the Autumn yes".

"Why"?

He gave a shrug "food, money, or maybe just for the thrill of the hunt"." We should keep an eye out for them through". "hunters don't like strangers in their patch". Katara gave a shiver at the thought. How anyone can feel pleasure from killing things is beyond her. The two settled back into their comfortable silence as they moved through the woods listening to the sounds of the night.

Every tree they passed looked identical to the last one. Their Tops shaded most of the stars from view and blocked out the starlight. This made finding their way immensely difficult. The trees would break every so often. Just enough for Zuko to spot the Northstar. His mom had taught him how to use the stars as a map before he could walk. If you can find the Northstar you can find your way to anywhere she had told him. Sometimes they use to sit outside in the palace garden and she would show him constellations like Leo and the big dipper. He had smiled a little at this before he frowned again. Ozai said that she was banished not dead as he had led Azula and him to believe. Did that mean she was still alive? Zuko had hoped to track her down after they won the war. Now he wondered if he'd ever get the chance.

He remembered what she had said to him the night she disappeared. " Never forget who you are," she said. At first, he thought she meant to never forget he is a fire nation and that his first duty is to his nation. It is what prompted him to turn against Katara under Ba Sing Sa and join his sister. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. But now he understood what it was she had meant. She meant not to forget himself and become someone he wasn't just to please his father. Which was exactly what he did.

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Katara's hand grabbed his wrist. He stopped walking to turn to the waterbender whos gaze was fixed on a trembling bush a few feet behind them. Katara jumped when it moved again and placed her free had on her waterskin bag. He could barely see its silhouette through the gloom. They both jumped and Appa let out a surprised Bello when a feathery Cat-owl popped its head out. It had brown feathers, a white-furred belly and a distinct brown ridge on the top of its fluffy head. Its ears perked and Zuko had ducked pulling Katara down with him when it flew overhead and snatched a squirrel right from the branches of a tree before flying away.

They were quiet, motionless for all of two seconds before Zuko stood and wiped the leaves and sticks from his still torn tunic. See I told you, soldiers," wouldn't be out this late," he said clearing his throat. Katara only nodded. She didn't like how dark it was. It creeped her out, even more, when she knew they were being hunted like animals by soldiers. Katara briefly wondered if perhaps this is what platypus-bears feel like.

STSTSTSTTSSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

(Sokka)

location: (somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

"Dad", Toph heard Sokka cry. she heard the squeaking of the floorboards and felt the wind he left in his wake as he ran to hug Hakoda. The men drew each other into a tight bear hug. The other guard had visibly relaxed and had taken off their helmets to great their long lost tribe member. Honestly, Toph found the whole thing touching. It was so sweet she thought she'd get cavities just by being in the place and apart of her wanted to let Sokka hug his dad for as long as he like but she knew she couldn't. Sokka may be able to forget about the war but she couldn't. Toph had questions.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion but what are you doing here"?" And how'd you find us"?

Hakoda didn't answer instead he backed up and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder and told them to follow him. They went below dec followed by the other warriors.

They walked into a large room and had a seat. Moments later the chef had appeared from the. kitchen. Sokka's jaw dropped. Haru? Haru had passed around bowls of sea prune soup then disappeared again. Sokka sniffed happily at it before he began to devour it. Toph scruncher up her nose and pushed the bowl away."You know what I'm not that hungry".

"Full from the dumplings"?Sokka asked. Toph nodded. it wasn't a total lie she did have some of the dumplings that were in their room but three dumplings weren't as filling as you would think. Toph kept this revelation to her self.

"After we were separated in the air temple Hakoda began we had run into a few members of our crew that escaped during blacks. They had recovered one of our boats so we set out to sea in search of you. Finally, our search took us to the earth kingdom. We found Haru along to way. We arrived when you airship went down. Sokka nodded his face looked grave as he remembered that day. That's how we found you two Hakoda finished his sons change of mood did not go unnoticed by him.

"Three" was all the stoic teen said.

Hakoda looked at his son in complete confusion. Sokka's eyes didn't leave the ground when he said "There were three of us. Hakoda then turned to Toph or at least she thinks he did. she had felt so. someone's eyes on her.

"Suki was with us but she was captured by Ozei," Toph said her shoulders slumped. There was a moment of silence that followed her statement. Hakoda looked at his son before breaking the silence."I'm sorry" he said. "Sokka... where are the others". it was clear what Hakoda meant by that. He was worried about his daughter. Aang was also taken, hostage and Katara and Zuko had gone to face Azula. They could be anywhere. Another stretch of silence.

Sokka shook his head and raised his eyes. "It's ok we'll get her back". "We'll get them all back." We just need a plan".

"Sokka". but he ignored his father." Last time you and Suki were captured they took you to the boiling rock right?

"Sokka".

well, odds are that's where they have Suki and maybe Katara and Zuko also.

"Sokka".

So all we need to do is break in and rescue them. So maybe if we...

"SOKKA"! Hakoda's son had looked up his eyes full of hope. He rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder and sighed. " We can't just go and break into a fire nation camp especially not now."Well of course not we have to be sneaky about it but...

No, you don't understand we are not breaking into a fire nation prison. Hakoda could see his sons face fall and all of his hope had drained in that instant. It broke Hakoda to say what he said next. "Look you and the avatar gave it your best shot but the war is over now and we didn't come out on top. The best thing we can do now is to go back to the South pole and prepare to defend our tribe. Sokka shook his father's hand off. "I can't just leave Suki, I won't. Hakoda could hardly meet Sokka's eyes. He knew that look. It had plagued his own when Kya had been killed. The look of a broken heart.

I'm sorry, Sokka. but Sokka cut him off. How could you! How could you just give up and go home! How can you abandon Katara again when she needs you. Sokka was standing now. A real warrior knows when to stand and fight! A real warrior also knows when to step back Sokka! His dad was yelling now as the two stood eye to eye. Do you think I want to leave my little girl in some prison to rot? I don't but there are more pressing matters to deal with. It's my job to make the hard choices whether you like them or not. A long moment passed as the two had a silent battle of wills. Sokka was the first to break eye contact before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

 _ **(Time skip)**_

Toph felt her way down the hall grabbing the walls each time the boat would rock. By this time the sun had started to creep over the horizon. Toph had given a few hours to let the fight blow over before she started her hunt for Sokka. She found him in the room they had woken up in. When she heard the bed squeak she imagined him laying on his back glaring up at the ceiling. Toph stumbled her way to the bed and sat at the end. Sokka didn't move.

" He's right you know". Toph hated to admit it bit Hakoda was right. The war had just ended so the fire nation will be on guard more. then ever now and she said as much to Sokka. "It's all my fault" Sokka whispered. Toph wasn't sure if he said it more to himself or to her."It's not your fault Sokka".

"Yes, it is"!Sokka buried his head in the relatively flat pillow. " If I had just gone faster Suki could have made it, she would have.

"Should of, would of, Could of it doesn't matter how". Sokka said nothing. Look Sukis not a firebender and from what you told us about the boiling rock she should be fine. "Sukis not helpless and this isn't the first time she was there". Sokka nodded or at least Toph thought he did when she heard the pillow ruffle.

"What about Katara," He asked. "Zuko and Suki have been there before but not her".

Toph scooted closer." "Maybe she's, not there". "They could have escaped capture as we did". Sokka could at least take comfort in that Toph thought. Though she would never admit it that was the only thing keeping her from marching into Hakoda's chambers and demanding they turn around. Sokka sat up and Toph rested her head on his lap. She pulled her knees up on the bed and the two just sat there together in silence.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZZKZKKZKZZKKZZ

( **Katara** )

 _What's the matter Azula no lightning today" Zuko taunted. The Crazed fire princess had been breathing heavily and glaring at her older brother."Oh, I'll show you lightning" she screeched back. The air around her sparked as a bolt of lightning was swung between her fingertips. Katara_ _watched from afar but not too far in case Zuko needed her help. Azula's eyes had briefly met hers before she took her shot._

 _The bolt was headed straight for Katara. She tried to move but when she looked down her feet had been iced to the spot. Fear. That was all she had time to feel before a body had been thrown in front of her. Zuko slid to the other side of the plaza, jolts of lightning coursing through his veins._

 _Katara whos feet had been unfrozen wasted no time sprinting after the prince. She felt fear, adrenaline, and another feeling she can't quite place. She already had her healing glove when a flash of blue fire evaporated it._

Katara sat bolt right up in her sleeping bag. She was heavily sweating but her breath slowed with the realization that it was only a dream. Only it wasn't. She shivered at the thought of how close they both came to death that day. Katara looked out the mouth of the cave to see that the sun had risen to midday. She and Zuko had found this cave just before the sun had come up and decided to rest here until nightfall again. She glanced at his sleeping mat to find it was empty. "Zuko" She whispered. cool winds and distant echoes where her only reply.

Katara wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked deeper into the cave. clanging metal hit her ears and using the little light that still came through from outside, she made out a pale figure. Zuko had been practicing his swords. Katara leaned against the cave wall to watch.

Zuko used his swords like an extension of his arms and slashed the air in clean-cut motions. Sometimes at the end of a slash, he'd firebend and it would light up the otherwise dim cave. Katara never noticed how graceful he was. His body moved with his swords in a fluent dance in perfect harmony. In some ways, it reminded her of the dancing dragon. Katara used her hand to muffle her giggles. Zuko cut the air with both swords swinging them from his left to the right in a quick motion. He had dropped them soon after to clutch at his stomach. Katara stopped laughing after noting this. His lightning wound was clearly bothering him but every time Katara asked to heal it, he would just say he was fine. Enough was enough. She was going to heal his wound whether he wanted her to or not.

"Now will you let me heal it," She said walking up to him. Zuko jumped and turned around. His stiff body relaxed when he saw it was only her."Katara"? What are you doing up"? He asked deflecting the question.

"I could ask you the same thing" she retorted. He shrugged "Can't sleep" was his brief reply. In truth, his lightning scar was bothering him again it seemed to get worse during daylight hours. But there wasn't much to do about it. Katara's waterskins missing and the only water they had was from the four bottles they packed with them on the day of the Comet. With two of them already empty and a nightly walk to the closest river still to go they didn't have a lot to spare

Katara wasn't fooled. The bags under his eyes were all the proof she needed."maybe you could if your wound wasn't bothering you".

"Its fine Katara" He insisted. He walked over and carefully bent down to pick up his swords.

Katara shook her head."You know Aang had needed multiple healing sessions before his scar stopped hurting when Azula shot him" she said folding her arms over her chest and letting the blanket hang loosely over her shoulders. Ziko sighed he had a feeling she wouldn't let this go any time soon.

"You can't heal me katara " We don't have any expendable water to use". Katara was well aware of their meager water supply and she silently cursed the spirits for losing her waterskin bag but she refused to give up.

 _There's water in everything you just need to tap into it_. A voice said in the back of her head.

It had sounded a lot like Hamas, to be honest. But the voice was right, there was water everywhere even air. She vividly remembered Hama bending the water from the air and turning it into three ice spikes. She shuddered involuntarily before moving her hand through the air. Katara could feel the water particles floating all around her. She took both hands and pulled them together. A decent sized water-ball formed in her hand and she smiled happy that she still remembered how to do that trick. "When did you learn that"?Zuko asked his eyes were slightly widened when he saw the water being balanced between katara,s fingers.

"An old southern waterbender taught me, now sit down".Zuko did what he was told going over to the side of the cave and sliding down in an upright position. His swords rested next to him, their shiny blades glimmering in the half-light." I thought you were the last southern waterbender" He said lifting an eyebrow at her.

Katara kneeled next to him and pulled the water into a glove over one of her hands." She escaped from a fire nation prison and went into hiding in a small town". "Hama was her name," Katara said. She let her hand graze across Zuko's stomach and the water started to glow. "Was she the one who taught you bloodbending"?

Katara gave a nod."Yeah".

Zuko felt the stinging gradually slip away into just a dull ache. He listened as Katara launched into her story of how they had met the old women. She told him about how they had been taken into her home and about the mysterious disappearing. She told him how Hama had used her bloodbending to take control of fire nation citizens and lock them away under the mountains." Long story short Hama is now behind bars" Katara concluded.

Zuko was mildly impressed but not surprised at how She was able to break out of Hamas bloodbending. He knew she was a formidable adversary and her bending was one of the strongest he had to fight second only by Azula. Katara's hands drew back and she flicked the water to the ground letting dribble along the cave floor. "There is that better"? she asked. Zuko gave a small smile it still was kind of sore but it felt a lot better then what it did before." Yes".

Katara smiled at him before sitting down next to him. "So who taught you sword fighting"? She asked curiously. Master Piandao".

" Really"? Katara said surprised. "Sokka learned from master Piandao too". At the thought of her brother, Katara's smile faded. " Do you think he's ok"?She asked timidly. "I don't know" Zuko answered truthfully. Katara brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Zuko took in a deep breath before he said: "Sokka's a smart kid I'm sure he would know what to do".I hope you're right" Katara said before baring her head into her shoulders deeper. A low bellow echoed throughout the cave. "We should probably check on Appa" Zuko huffed. He got to his feet less stiffly than before. He brushed off the dirt from his burnt pants and extended a hand towards the still sitting waterbender.

Katara breathed a last worried sigh before placing her small hand in his.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Suki's eyes hurt. She had been shrouded in emanate darkness for 3 days straight and now the sun beamed down on her stinging her eyes. She blinked a few times and sighed in relief when something blocked the suns light. her eyes narrowed into slits, however, when she recognized that the thing that was blocking the sun was a person and most likely her least favorite person at that.

"Ahh, prisoner 94 so glad to see you've come back," the man said with a crooked smile.

"Hello, Warden".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Authors note:**

 **Well, what do you think? Criticism and suggestions always appreciated. RnR**


	4. Authors note

**Hey, so I thought of a better way to start this fic. the prologue is going to be the same and Sokka, Toph, And Aangs part is going to start the same way but Zuko and Kataras Part has changed. for the revised one type in the search bar title (From Ash And Fire:Rising Sun) .so let me know which one you like better.** **See you there**


End file.
